disneyskickinitfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:JustCallMeDee :)/Ask me! Answers:
Hey guys! So I have two responses for my two commenters! Here it goes: 1. Wikia Contributer: Well yes I believe so. It does seem like this guy is flirting with you a bit when he winks and smiles (in a flirty way) then he may like you. If he stares at you a lot he might be interested in you. Or he could be just staring at you and you happened to catch his eye. And when they make a clicking noise, well I don't really know what that would mean but some of these signs may mean this guy likes you. But keep in mind that this guy might just be acting friendly with you as well. But if someone told you he likes and wants you to be his boyfriend it may mean that he really does like you! However it could be a rumor so keep in mind that someone may have made it up. But it looks like this guy really does like you. But the question is do you like him? If you do like him, then tell him how you feel. You'll feel better asking then you may become a couple. Even if the guy rejects you it's okay because now you know what his true feelings are! But if you don't like him try ask the guy if he likes you (bring up what this person said okay!) and tell him you would rather be friends! I hope this helps! -D2BAW 2. IamJenna: Well you may like him! But it depends, do you feel giddy when he talks to you? Or smile at him? Do feel nervous and need to look your best when he comes your way? Do fantasize if he were your boyfriend? If you do, you might like him. But however if you don't think like this and feel like he's just a friend to you then the possiblity is no and you just want to be friends. If he comes to you for advice with stuff it shows that he values your opinion! It may be because he likes you only as a friend so keep that in mind. But just let your heart tell you how you feel! But if you do like this guy, keep in mind that you should NOT tell him your true feelings yet. You don't want to cause drama and have this girl hate you because you (might!) like this guy. Wait until the two break up (It is most likely to happen since 6th grade relationships don't turn into marriage! :)) and tell him. But wait awhile though. You don't want to seem like you were completely obsessed with him that you waited for his relationship to fail. I hope this helps, this might not be my best advice since I haven't had a boyfriend yet. But I say just follow you heart! -D2BAW Remember, just comment down below if you have a problem that you want to ask! Bye for now! Category:Blog posts